


Open-air Frolics For Dean's Baby Brother

by deanandsam



Series: Winchesters' World [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Diapers, Kinks, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam is having trouble sleeping, so Dean takes him on a rather particular day out.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean drew back the covers as gently as he could, not wanting to disturb his brother.

Sam had been tossing and turning all night, never quite awakening fully, caught in the throes of unpleasant dreams or nightmares.

Not even Dean's comforting embrace, nor the pacifier he'd shoved between his baby's lips, had assured his agitated brother repose.

He'd held off going to the head, unwilling to abandon his brother even for a few minutes, but now the choice had come down to flooding the bed or taking the damn piss.  
Unlike his baby brother, Dean didn't have the option of a diaper.

Padding along the corridor in bare feet, he wondered preoccupied why Sam had started having these troubled nights. 

He'd fallen asleep in Dean's arms after taking his last bottle feed of the day, only to start whimpering and thrashing soon after.  


In the morning, despite all of Dean's promptings to get Sam to remember what had been upsetting him so, his brother just wasn't able to tell him.

Although Sam would fall into a deep sleep for an hour just before dawn, it clearly wasn't enough, 'cos the kid would act whiny and clingy all day, demanding Dean's complete and undivided attention.  
Not that the elder Winchester was averse to dedicating himself twenty-four hours a day to Sam, but he was worried about this new inability to have a good night's rest.

He made his way to the kitchen. 

Now that he was up, he'd prepare a bottle for Sam ready for when he awoke, something which would happen when his sibling sensed Dean was no longer pressed up against him.

 

Dean had learned that getting the rubber teat into Sam's mouth first thing, accompanied his baby into a calmer good morning.

Letting a few drops fall onto his hand, he judged the temperature to be just right. He'd made it extra sweet, just how Sammy liked it.

He smiled fondly at the vision of his little brother eagerly latching on to the rubber, while he curled up into the older man's arms, totally giving himself over to Dean's care.

He could feel his cock twitching at the image. 

Sam playing the part of his baby, excited him. He almost came each time Sam parted his pink lips to accept Dean's nurturing.

Sometimes, in his wildest dreams, Dean pictured himself feeding Sam milk from his own nipples, just like a mother would.  
What pleasure it would bring to them both, Dean could only imagine!  
He'd be brother, father, lover and mother to his sibling then; Sam's entire world.

Sighing, he shook himself at the very idea of taking their already outlandish relationship to such extremes.  
Wasn't it enough that Sammy had consented to all of Dean's wishes?  
Yet, now that he'd given it thought, Dean was finding it difficult to erase the idea from his mind.  
The thing was, that with all the powers of the occult at his fingertips, the realization of such a desire wasn't impossible.

Bottle in hand, Dean made his way back to the bedroom where he stationed for a moment in the doorway, studying his brother.  
Sam's pink lips were lax around the blue pacifier, his dark lashes caressing the sleep-flushed cheeks, his tousled bangs framing the handsome face.  
His baby's nipple's were dusky brown against the paler skin of his naked chest, and Dean raked his gaze down his sibling's body to where the white diaper clinched the slim hips.

Sam resembled one of those wanton oil paintings of nudes, but to Dean his baby was more beautiful than any picture.

Walking over to the bed, he gently removed the dangling pacifier from his brother's lips, replacing it with the teat of the bottle, then waited for Sam to react to the trickle of sweet warm milk dribbling into his mouth.

To his delight, Sam began to suckle, his cheeks hollowing as he pulled at the teat.

"I've got you too fucking spoiled. You know that, little bitch!"  
Dean grinned as Sam opened sleepy eyes to gaze up at his brother, a goofy smile causing his lips to curl up on each side of the teat.  
Dean sat down next to him, stretching out his free hand to cup Sam's groin.  


"I bet Mr.Diaper here is pretty full, huh? I'm just gonna have a feel. Okay!"

Sam all but ignored him, his attention focused on the warm milk, used now to Dean's invasion of his diaper.

Slipping his hand inside, Dean cupped his baby's damp genitals, enjoying the feel of the heavy balls and the softness of the cock.  
Sammy was well-hung, his genitals perfectly formed, a delight for Dean to fondle and caress.

All of a sudden, Sam's arms came up to pull Dean down. Pushing the teat from his mouth with a practised flick of his tongue, he planted a milky kiss on his big brother's lips, teasing them with the tip of his tongue until Dean let him in, their tongues twisting and touching in an erotic dance.

"I love it when you play with my balls," Sam whispered. "But then I love everything you do to me, Dean. Everything!"

"Everything, dude?" Dean grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Thought you didn't much like sojourning in a wet diaper?"  
"That was before. Before I realized all I wanted to be was your kid and have you care for me forever."  


"Yeah?" Dean smirked.  
"Yeah," Sam confirmed, turning his attention back to the bottle and bringing the teat back into his mouth.

Dean felt his heart swell. Never had he been so happy, and going by Sam's words, neither had his little brother!

"Come on you bed bug," Dean said when Sam had downed the contents of the bottle to its last drop.

"Today, we're taking a trip. Time my baby brother got some fresh air into his lungs. Don't want social services dragging you off to foster parents because I don't let you play outside enough."  
Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes Dean took the game too far!

The music blared out of the Impala's loudspeakers as the car sped along the blacktop, heading for a secluded spot they'd come across months ago, and which had become a go to area when they left the windowless bunker.  
They'd even camped out a few times, though Dean hated camping almost as much as he did flying. But Sam enjoyed passing a weekend in a tent and what made Sam happy made his big brother happy too.

Before setting out, Dean had bathed and changed his brother, prepared various bottles filled with latte and apple juice, Sam's favourite drink since he was a kid.

While dressing his little brother, Dean had inserted a butt-plug into Sam's ass.  


Sam had come to enjoy the stretched feel of a full hole under his diaper, and whenever Dean would strip him down and fiddle with the black toy, pulling and prodding before extracting it slowly, leaving Sam to anticipate, aroused and expectant, for Dean to replace it with his own hard pulsing one, it flamed his desire even more.

 

Sometimes, Dean didn't enter him, fucking his ass with the plug while bringing him to orgasm with a hand job. Sam enjoyed that too, though nothing could replace his big brother's cock, thick and rock hard thrusting into him, claiming his little brother as his own each time his come filled Sam's ass-hole.

"How's that buttplug? Not to thick, is it?"

"Not as thick as your cock, Dean," Sam replied, hazel eyes sexy and flirting as he glanced over at his sibling.  
"Good, because next time, I'm gonna fit you up with a thicker one. Gotta get your ass used to my width!"

Sam rolled his eyes. 

" Up until now, your cock has been up my ass so often that there's no need for it to get trained to take it by any buttplug!"  
Dean grinned at his usually staid little brother's raunchy words.

Pulling into the clearing, the older Winchester killed the engine and yanked Sam towards him by his shirt front, pressing a rough bruising kiss to his lips. 

Usually Dean was sublimely tender with his baby brother, but at times he'd go for a rougher approach, which to be honest, Sam seemed to appreciate just as much.

"You know what?" Dean whispered into Sam's mouth. "I'm gonna treat you like a bad little boy today. I think you need a few slaps on the butt to keep you in your place. Don't want my baby to grow up bad."

Sam held his breath. Rarely did Dean use any kind of violence on him, but whenever he had, Sam had orgasmed like a mule.  


" Get out of the car and lower your pants, then bend over the hood. I wanna see that diaper you got around your ass before I strip it off." 

Dean pulled him close for another rough kiss. "Now go. I want you in position before I get out."

Sam gulped as he pushed open the door and circled the hood, unbuttoning his jeans as he walked, arousal pumpling through his veins, his cock hardening and his ass clenching around the plug.

A few minutes later he was bent over the car, his pants pooled at his ankles, his ass bare except for the diaper.  
He closed his eyes while he waited for Dean to exit the Impala. Sam listened, mouth dry, as his brother's footfalls stopped at his back.

Dean's hands cupped the diaper before running his hands over its entirety, admiring how it followed the curves of Sam's perky ass, imprisoning it in its padded confines.  
A birthday gift which Dean got to unwrap every day.

He prodded an inquisitive finger at the spot where Sam's hole was filled by the plug, pushing against the diaper's padding to feel the protruding tip, causing Sam to wiggle at his probing.  


" Stay still," Dean ordered, giving Sam an ineffectual smack through the thickness of the diaper.  
" Every time you move, even a muscle, I'm gonna smack your ass."

Dean stretched a hand down to his boot where he kept a knife, pulling it out and putting it to the diaper, slitting it from the waist down until it parted like the red sea, causing the padding to tumble to the ground, exposing Sam's naked ass with the black plug nestling enticingly between the taut cheeks.

Dean pushed the torn sides apart to better appreciate the sight of the plug, standing out like a target on a pale background of flesh.

Dean's cock was straining at his jeans, eager to take the place of the black intruder, to plunge itself into the opening the inanimate object had kept wide.  


But tempting as it was, Dean decided to dampen down his desire for a while yet, his orgasm would be all the sweeter for it.  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

His little brother had the most perfect of asses, Dean reckoned, eyeballing it in admiration.

He took a few steps back, pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures.  
Later he'd show them to Sam and compliment him on his butt.

Sam remained still and unmoving, bent over the Impala's hood, taut in anticipation of Dean's next move. 

Would his big brother play with the buttplug before removing it and replacing it with his cock, would he give Sam's ass cheeks some lazy drawn out smacks, would he pinch the tender skin or maybe limit himself to nuzzling his bare ass with affectionate bites and licks?

Sam was okay with anything Dean wanted. He was addicted to his big brother, his anticipation growing the longer Dean put off touching him.

 

Dean however was in no hurry. It wasn't offended he got to admire his beautiful little brother's ass in full daylight and he was happy to enjoy the view for a bit longer.  
His cock wasn't as patient however, making itself felt as it strained against his jeans.

With a contented sigh, the older man cupped the exposed cheeks, cold under his fingers now that they were no longer protected by the diaper.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Sammy," Dean said almost reverently, caressing his brother, one hand going to fondle the balls peeking out from beneath the perky curves of Sam's butt.

Sam shivered, Dean's hands were warm against his bare skin, warm and exciting.

"Dean," he murmured. "You're killing me, man."

"Ahh. You know that's never gonna happen. I'm always gonna be here to take care of you."

Totally unexpectedly, he cracked a smack, first to one ass-cheek, then the other.  
Sam gave a twitch, but Dean hadn't slapped him particularly hard. It resembled more a heavy caress.

For his part, Dean couldn't help but admire the way Sam's butt had trembled as his hand struck.  
He'd put more force into the next one, then he'd kiss away the pain.  
Sam yelped but Dean lowered his lips to suck on the rosy skin, leaving a sure hickey to bloom there.  
Once he'd decorated the second cheek in the same way, his fingers went to the plug, gripping the toggle and pulling it gently towards him.  


Pushing it back in and pulling it out, he was effectively fucking his baby brother with the black toy.  


However, Dean wasn't really into plugs, he enjoyed it far more when it was his cock immersed up to the balls in Sam's hole, though he did revere the moment the toy exited Sam's body, when his baby brother's muscles were lax and he could so easily enter him.  


Leaving the plug emerging halfway, Dean freed his hard-on from his pants, and with a last careful tug, pulled the plug from his little brother's ass, taking a moment to enjoy the view before sinking his cock into the desirable aperture.

No matter how often he'd penetrated his brother, Dean was eternally incredulous that he'd been given this gift, that Sammy had accepted to be all that Dean wanted him to be.  
As the first thrills of ecstasy washed over him, he vowed to spoil his baby brother for the rest of the day.

Regretfully he removed his softening cock from inside his sibling; each time he separated physically from Sam, he felt bereft. If he could have kept his cock inside for eternity, he would've!

Grabbing some wipes he cleaned himself and Sam up.

Now it was Sammy's cock that needed some attention.  
Dean spread a blanket out beneath a nearby tree.

"Come on, sasquatch. Sit your ass down on that while I get your pants off. You gotta pee first, Sam?

Sam nodded. He was still aroused, but he knew he'd better take a piss, for usually Dean wouldn't let him go long without allowing him to orgasm.

"There's a handy bush right over there. Want me to hold your cock for you?"

"Uh huh," Sam replied. He liked to be held by his big brother when he wasn't wearing a diaper.

Dean pressed close up to Sam's back and slipped his hand around Sam's hips to grip his cock.  
"Let loose, baby. I gotcha!"

 

Sam leaned back against his sibling and watered the bush with his pee.  
"That's my boy. Let's get you prettied up."

After Sam had stretched out on the blanket, Dean cleaned him up. 

For now, he'd leave Sam's genitals naked. It was a glorious day and some sun and fresh air would do his skin good after spending most of the time encased in a diaper.

 

"C'mere, Sammy. Snuggle in. 

After your feed I'll take care of your cock. You like it when I suck it into my mouth and lick it all over like a popsicle, don't you?"  


It was a rhetorical question, for Sam had already grasped the rubber teat between his lips and was chugging away happily. 

Dean held him tenderly in his arms, the bottle at just the correct inclination for his baby to nurse perfectly.

When Sam had finished, they'd cuddle up together for a while, then Dean would pleasure his little brother, diaper and dress him before heading back to the bunker.  


Sam's contented mewls, and Dean's amused little chuckles at his baby brother's antics, blended seamlessly with the murmur of the hidden wildlife around them, accepted and welcomed by them all.  


The end


End file.
